Amor en tiempos de guerra
by darwin-eltranqui
Summary: Blaine no sabe que pasó con el niño de ojos azules y como lo perdió todo en la vida, solo quedó en él odio y venganza por quien se lo arrebató, el Rey Hummel y haría lo que fuese para destruirlo. Kurt ya no sabe quien es, pero no se imagina lo que encontrará en su vida. Blaine/Caballero, Kurt/Ladrón.
1. Recuerdos Parte I

Hace 11 años

Pov Blaine

-¡Que ira!.- solté de golpe. No puedo creer que a Cooper por ser mayor que yo si le dejen jugar con las herramientas de papá.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?, luces peor que cuando tienes hambre.- Y llegó mi mamá. Bueno por lo menos ella escuchará.

-Es que no entiendo, a Cooper papá si le deja jugar con sus herramientas y tampoco quiere que entre a su taller.

-Oh tesoro, debes entender que Cooper no está jugando. Está ayudando a tu padre con sus trabajos pendientes. Además que él ya tiene edad para ello.- Ok entiendo el punto de la edad, yo tengo 9 años y él 15.

-Es que ya estoy cansado de siempre jugar con mis muñequitos de trapo.

-Mmm ¿Qué te parece si sales a jugar a la casa de Wes mientras preparo el almuerzo?, su mamá me dijo que le compró un juego de espaditas de madera.- ¡Es verdad! Wes, lo había olvidado. Será mejor buscarlo antes que mamá cambie de opinión.

-Oh gracias mamá.- le sonreí y fui directo a la puerta de la casa.

-Solo ten cuidado.- me dijo. Asentí para retirarme pero me acordé de algo y volteé a mirarla esperanzado. –Y sí, hoy prepararé empanadillas.- Sonreí mucho más y salí de casa.

XXXXX

Si se preguntan por qué mamá me deja salir solo, es que el pueblo es pequeño, muy tranquilo y pacífico, además la casa de Wes queda a espaldas del mercado. Su padre es lo que llama mi hermano el cobrador de impuestos, también decía que no era como otros señores malos era un hombre muy justo y honorable. Eso me hacía entender porque Wes era tan formal y educado, pero cuando empezamos a jugar parecemos dos locos sin remedio.

El mercado estaba un poco congestionado en el momento, ahora entendía por qué mamá salió temprano hoy. Así que empecé a caminar entre los vendedores y las casas. Iba a saludar al señor George, el panadero, pero cuando me iba a acercar, alguien me empujo ligeramente, parecía un niño, aunque era más alto que yo, no le pude ver el rostro llevaba una capa marrón que le cubría la cabeza. Me dio rabia porque ni siquiera se disculpó, solo caminó un poco hacia el señor George. Iba a decirle algo pero vi que mientras el panadero estaba vendiendo unos panes, el chico agarro tres panecillos y se fue escabulléndose entre las personas del pueblo.

-¡Hola Blaine que tal! Creí que tu mamá ya hizo sus compras ¿Qué necesitas?.- Le iba a decirlo que vi pero en vez de eso decidí seguir al chico.

-Ho... hola señor George mm nada solo iba a casa de Wes. ¡Adiós!.- Le dije rápido mientras empecé a correr para seguir al chico, alcancé a ver su silueta doblando la esquina del mercado, por donde se iba a la casa de Wes.

Corrí hasta doblar dicha esquina pero ya lo había perdido de vista, no estaba. Me resigné y decidí ir a casa de Wes. Aunque seguí con la duda de aquel niño del mercado, ¿quién era?.

XXXXX

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y aunque la mamá de Wes me pedía que me quedase a comer, no podía porque me esperaban mis empanadillas en casa y quería tener espacio para ellas. Me disculpe cortésmente y fui a casa.

Cuando pasé por donde el chico había desaparecido, escuche un pequeño llanto proveniente de una casa, que al parecer estaba cerrada, me entro una fuerte curiosidad, así que me metí por los rincones entre esta y la casa siguiente, para tratar de entrar por un ventanal. Encontré una entrada a la pequeña casa de adobe y encontré al chico sentado en un rincón al costado de un pequeño sillón de madera. Me acerqué con cuidado de no asustarlo, aunque yo si lo estaba por que el lugar era muy oscuro. Me acerque y de la nada se levantó...

-¿Qué estás buscando aquí?.- Me asuste por el repentino movimiento, aun no podía ver su rostro por la poca iluminación. Estaba muy nervioso así que solo atine a decir lo que se me vino a la mente.

-Te vi robar los panecillos del señor George hace unas horas. Eso no se debe hacer.- al instante me golpeé mentalmente ya que eso sonó muy imprudente. Mis nervios empezaron a crecer

-Y a ti en que te afecta enano, ve a jugar con tus amiguitos lejos de aquí quieres.-Pasé de estar nervioso a enfadarme un poco porque Cooper también me llamaba así cuando quería molestarme y lo lograba.

-Si me afecta, el señor George es amigo de mis padres, además robar es malo.- Le encaré.

-Lo dices tú que no sabes lo que es padecer hambre y asumo que tienes un hogar.- lo dijo en un tono muy seco y pude ver su silueta ver hacia el piso.

-¿Acaso tu... .- Me sentí mal por él en ese momento. No sabía cómo preguntarle ya que esto era muy extraño, él era un extraño, siempre me dijeron que no hablase con ellos, pero sentía que debía ayudarlo en algo.

-No te molestes quieres, solo vete.- Tome unos segundos y salí del lugar camino a casa.

XXXXX

-¡Hola mamá!.- Entre y almorcé lo más rápido posible ya que no quería que el chico se fuera de donde está. Empecé a contarle una pequeña mentirita a mi mamá, con tal de que me deje llevar las empandillas a la casa de Wes. De tanto pedírselo termino cediendo. Tomé las empanadillas en un pequeño canasto y salí.

Al volver al mismo lugar, busque por esa pequeña casa, de una plaza que era lo normal en nuestro pueblito, solo tenía dos habitaciones. La principal donde parece que antes hubo una pequeña cocina, ya que había una mesa en el medio, dos sillas y un sillón de madera. Busque en la segunda habitación donde la puerta eran solo telas para bloquear la visión de adentro, y tampoco encontré al chico. Aunque esa habitación me llamó la atención por las camas superpuestas, parecía que allí hubiesen vivido dos personas antes. Decidí dejar la canasta para que cuando regrese el chico comiera las empanadillas. Salí del lugar y fui a casa de Wes de nuevo.

XXXXX

-¡Blaine! Se hace tarde debes ir a casa.- Se había pasado el tiempo y dentro de poco oscurecería.

-Tienes razón, tengo que irme.- Me despedí del señores Montgomery y fui a buscar mi canasta, sino mamá sospecharía algo.

Como estaba solo a unas casas, llegue y entré al lugar. La canasta no estaba en la habitación principal, hecho un vistazo al dormitorio, y allí se encontraba el muchacho, con una vela encendida.

-Muchas gracias por las galletas.- Me asusté un poco, no esperaba que supiese que estaba allí.

-Ehh... Son empanadillas. Así les llama mi mamá.- Me sentía nervioso.

-No te preocupes no muerdo niño, o por lo menos no ahora que técnicamente me alimentaste.- El chico rio un poco y puede sentir dos cosas, su risa era sincera pero triste a la vez. Me acerqué un poco y él levanto la cabeza quitándose la capa. En ese momento, él desató sensaciones inexplicables en mí.

Era un Ángel, sus ojos parecían tristes, pero eran muy bellos. Azules, justo como mi padre me describía el océano. Su piel, aunque un poco sucia por el polvo, era blanca y muy suave a la distancia. Su cabello castaño, se veía despeinado por la capa que estaba usando y eso me resulto demasiado perfecto en él. No podía soltar una palabra, me regañe por empezar a sentir esto, ya que no debo ver de esta manera a un varón como yo. Pero se sentía tan bien ver que era hermoso y que me encantaba de una manera extraordinaria.

-¿Estas bien?.- Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos. Solo empecé a balbucear, no sabía que preguntar o decir. Así dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Estas... un poco sucio.- ¡Que idiota! Eso me pasa por no pensar antes lo que debo decir. Estaba demasiado sonrojado diría yo. El chico esta vez me va matar, ¡di algo pronto!.- Lo.. ap.. lo siento... yo no quise decir eso... iba a decir que...

-No te preocupes, eres un buen amigo por ayudarme.- Que susto me di, creí que me botaría a patadas del lugar o por lo menos jalando de mis rizos.-

-Mip.. mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, este...¿Cuál es el tuyo?.- Le dije con una sonrisa, para ocultar mi repentino tartamudeo.

-Gracias por ayudarme, me llamo...

 _¡Blaine! ¡Blaine donde estas!_

Allí me di cuenta que quizás hoy terminaría castigado de por vida, se había hecho de noche y mis padres me buscaban por la calle.

-Tengo que irme, ¡me matarán!.- Salí corriendo del lugar en busca de mi papá. Alcanzando a oír un "Adiós" de parte del ojiazul. Esperaba verlo mañana si es que vivía para contarlo.

XXXXX

Esa fue quizás la escena más traumática de mi historia, mi madre me cargo llorando diciéndome que se había preocupado mucho en frente de muchos vecinos, y mi padre me miraba aliviado. Más que reprocharme, me dijeron que no lo volviera a hacer y que tenían que hablar conmigo y con Cooper al llegar.

XXXXX

Cooper había ido a buscarme con algunos de sus amigos por otra calle. Él había regresado antes así que ya estaba en nuestro cuarto. Cundo me vio, me dio un fuerte abrazo y pidió que no me perdiera de nuevo. A pesar de estar triste por haberlos preocupados, me sentí muy querido y le encontré un lado amoroso a mi hermano.

 _¡Cooper! ¡Blaine! ¡Apresúrense!_

-Ya ves lo que hiciste enano, ahora nos darán una charla porque te desapareciste por dos horas quien sabe dónde.-Y allí estaba el verdadero Cooper de regreso.

-No fueron dos horas, solo una. Y estaba buscando mi canasta que se me perdió en el camino.- ¡Exacto!, no se mentir en lo absoluto.

-Si claro, tu canasta. Bajemos que no quiero que dure mucho el sermón. ¿Te tengo que seguir ayudando?

Nuestra casa era una de las pocas en el pueblo que tenía dos plantas, a la cual se subía por una escalera de madera, así que Coop me ayudaba a bajar cuando era más pequeño.

-Nop, ya puedo solo.

-Como quieras enano.

Ya en la mesa mi padre empezó a contarnos lo que pasaba.

-Haber muchachos, como ustedes sabrán nosotros pertenecemos a las tierras del Rey Smythe.- Asentimos los dos.- Hoy conversé un poco con el señor Oliver, es un viejo amigo que trabaja en la corte real, y me conto ciertas noticias inquietantes.

-No me digas que subirán los impuestos, tan bien que estábamos.- Dijo Cooper.

-No hijo, les diré. En este momento hay problemas con el reino vecino, dicen que posiblemente estalle una guerra entre ambos reinos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿GUERRA?- Se alarmo mi madre.

-Papá ¿es verdad?, ¿una guerra?.- Dijo Cooper. Yo solo miraba a mi padre muy asustado.

\- Tranquilos, aun nada está dicho, se espera que se arregle un acuerdo sin incitar la violencia. Oliver supo eso cuando el rey Smythe decretó que si algún soldado del reino vecino invadía sus tierras o atacaba, el formalmente declararía la guerra. Yo solo espero que eso no pase.

-Papá somos un pueblo pequeño y muy pacífico, si se iniciase una guerra, quizás no podamos defendernos de ello.- dijo Cooper.

-Tienes razón Cooper, aunque el reino vecino se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, si atacaran a un pueblo seria al más cercano. Además tú mismo lo dijiste, somos un poblado pequeño, tal vez ni siquiera nos encuentren por los árboles que nos rodean, o espero no nos tomen en cuenta.

-Jhon, sabes lo que dicen del Rey Hummel, cuentan que es un hombre cruel. Es un asesino sin piedad, roba las riquezas de otros reinos. Y su pueblo sufre en la miseria. No creo que tenga misericordia, de nadie.-Dijo mi madre

-Cierto papá, sería peligroso en muchas maneras.- Dijo Cooper, un poco asustado.

-¿Creen que las personas deberíamos partir a la ciudad del reino?.- Pregunto mi padre.

-Creo que es lo mejor, debemos decírselo a la gente del pueblo para pedir acilo al rey Smythe.- Insistió mi madre.

-Tienes razón, hablare con ellos, nos iremos en 3 días. Cooper, Blaine no quiero que salgan por nada oyeron.- Nos miramos el uno al otro y asentimos.

Subimos a la planta superior para dormir, ya que mañana prepararíamos las cosas.

 _Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic Klaine, la verdad es que ya esta en un capítulo avanzado en wattpad pero decidí subirlo también en fanfiction por si les gustaría leerlo :D estaré publicando las siguiente parte en un rato por que recién estoy tratando de saber como usar esta plataforma._


	2. Recuerdos Parte II

_Subimos a la planta superior para dormir, ya que mañana prepararíamos las cosas._

XXXXXX

¡No podía dormir! Por más que lo intentaba, mis pensamientos iban de la amenaza de guerra que podría empezar en cualquier momento al hermoso castaño que estaba solo en aquella vieja casa. No sabía que me pasaba con aquel muchacho, nunca en mi muy corta vida para variar, había sentido algo parecido, sentía que lo extrañaba habiéndolo conocido en menos de un día.

-¿Es eso posible?-

-¡Blaine cállate!, no quiero saber sobre a lo que tienes miedo que suceda o acerca del chico que generó tu primera erección. ¡Intento dormir!.- Me senté en mi cama de golpe y vi a Cooper. ¿Pero qué?, Maldije a mi rebelde boca por tercera vez en el día ¿había estado pensando en voz alta, que diablos me pasa?

-Tu... ¿Oíste todo?.- Susurré, demasiado nervioso por como respondería mi hermano.

-Si Blaine, todo, así que será mejor que controles tu bocaza si no quieres que nuestros padres se enteren que blasfemas contra su iglesia.- Me sorprendió lo que me dijo, no esperaba tal reacción por parte de él en lo absoluto. Por un momento creí que me llevaría a la inquisición.- Duerme de una vez, no te preocupes no diré nada.

-Y tu em,... tu acaso... ¿tú no crees que eso está mal?.- No parecía el hermano que siempre me fastidiaba, aunque la forma en la que se preocupó por mí en la tarde me puede dar una idea.

-Blaine, yo creo que si alguien te gusta debes ir sin restricciones y ademas no creo en Dios ok, así que no, no me parece mal. Pero es un poco arriesgado tener nuestras formas de pensar por aquí, y mucho más si hablamos de ello. La iglesia nos vigila y la inquisición nos puede ahorcar, lo sabes.-

-Gracias Coop.- El volteó y me miró aspirante.

-¿Coop? Mmm me agrada eso. ¡Ahora duérmete de una vez duende, tenemos que preparar la casa y alistar nuestras maletas mañana, ya oíste a papá!.

-Está bien.- iba a recostarme pero.- ¡Coop!

-Ahora qué elfo.

-Me preguntaba si mañana me harías un gran favor...

XXXXX

Mi plan funcionaba a la perfección, Papá se reunió con el consejo del pueblo por la madrugada y fueron rumbo a la capital a caballo para pedir el permiso al Rey Smythe, no regresaría hasta la noche. Mientras mamá fue a realizar las compras para el almuerzo. Salí de casa llevando algo de comida para mi amigo, del cual yo aún desconocía el nombre. Si mamá llegaba a casa antes de lo planeado, Cooper me cubriría.

Llegué al lugar, pero al parecer mi amigo aún estaba durmiendo en la vieja cama, con unas tapaderas, no quería despertarlo así que decidí dejar la comida allí para cuando se levante. Ya que era de día, la luz si entraba bien al cuarto y podía verlo con más detenimiento. Era hermoso, estaba muy delgado, asumí que es porque no come muy seguido. Me sentí mal por aquello, desearía saber más sobre él, pero ni su nombre conocía. Le dejé la canasta a un lado y opté por irme, que de seguro mi mamá ya había llegado y no creo que Cooper sea tan buen actor.

XXXXX

Ya atardecía y no podía saber más sobre el castaño porque mi mamá estaba todo el tiempo en casa, y aunque le pidiera permiso no me lo daría por que la gente se tenía que alistar para partir a la capital del reino. Cooper dice que la capital es una gran fortaleza, supongo que allá no tendremos ningún problema en caso de guerra. Pero ante eso, me di cuenta de algo... ¿El ojiazul vendría con nosotros a la capital?

-¡Pam, niños ya llegue!.- La voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Papá, el único mocoso aquí es el hobbit, no yo.- Le di un golpe con el codo por eso.- Auch tranquilo enano, algún día crecerás, solo si es que existen los milagros claro.- Se empezó a reír otra vez. Decidí solo ignorarlo para no darle el gusto.- ¡Hey! Así no es divertido.- Me encogí de hombros.

-Muchachos no peleen por favor.- Agrego mi madre.- Jhon, ¿qué tal les fue?

-El Rey Smythe permitirá que el pueblo se quede en las fincas alrededor del palacio. Pidió que mañana por la mañana partiéramos hacia allá. ¡Nos aceptó amor!.- Papá se acercó a mamá y...

-Iaggh... no enfrente de nosotros.- Soltó Cooper. Yo mientras tanto, al ver a mis padres, me pregunto, ¿Qué se sentiría besar los labios de la persona que amas?.

De repente el castaño apareció en mi cabeza y recordé lo que iba a suceder, el castaño quizás se quedaría, sin saber que la gente partiría mañana por la mañana. Tenía que ir a buscarlo en seguida, avisarle y pedirle que venga con nosotros.

XXXXX

Mientras nuestros padres fueron a la última reunión del pueblo esa misma noche, aproveche para buscar al castaño. Esta vez chantajeé a Cooper con decirle a papá que él salía con la hija del señor George en secreto, a lo que él solo tuvo que aceptar decir que se quedaría conmigo en casa mientras yo salía en búsqueda del castaño.

Cuando llegué a la casa, entre a la segunda habitación donde se encontraba el castaño con una vela casi apagada intentando dormir.

-¿Hola?.- Pregunte dudoso de que en realidad si estuviese dormido.

-¿Blaine?.-Se levantó de golpe para verme.- ¡Blaine!.- sonrio y me dio un fuerte abrazo, con mi cara sonrojándose hasta mas no poder. Quería agradecerte por traerme comida esta mañana. Sé que fuiste tú por la misma canasta de las ... ¿empanadillas?.

-No fue nada, no te quería despertar ya que se te veía muy bien durmiendo.-Y una vez más lo dije.- Bueno... este, quiero decir, tú te veías... me refiero a que...de seguro estabas soñando algo bonito y no quería perturbarte.- Vi al ojiazul reírse un poco, lo que me hizo recordar que aún no conocía su nombre.

-Oye, aun no me has dicho t...- De repente hubo un terrible estruendo en la casa aledaña, fue un sonido horrible. Seguido de varios gritos de personas y niños.

-¿Qué esta pasando?.- Dijo Kurt asustado.

-No lo sé.- Salimos corriendo de la habitación hacia la primera, a observar que sucedió por la abertura de la puerta de metal.

Nunca hubiese deseado ver eso, lo que sucedía en realidad era como ver el infierno en persona, la gente corría y gritaba por todos lados, muchas casas empezaron a incendiarse, caballos con jinetes de armadura obscura con un símbolo del fénix en su pecho. Era una horrible masacre, era simplemente espantoso, sentía mis lágrimas caer sin brotar algún sonido de mi boca, mi aliento se desvanecía por el intenso calor de las casas en llamas.

-¡Blaine tenemos que irnos!. El fuego llegará a este lugar ¡vayámonos ya!.- No salía de mi trance. En eso alguien quería tumbar la puerta, eso me despertó y comencé a desesperarme.-¡Sígueme Blaine!.- No sabía que es lo que hacía pero seguí al ojiazul.

En la segunda habitación el me señalo un agujero debajo de la cama por donde daba salida hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Empecé a cruzar cuando escuche que la puerta había sido abierta.

-¡Castaño!, ven ¡apresúrate!.- Cuando el ojiazul intento cruzar algo lo jalo hacia atrás.

-¡HUYE BLAINE CORREEE!.- Y luego ya no oí su voz, no podía hacer nada por salvarlo, me sentí miserable por el momento.

-¡Buscaré ayuda!.- Empecé a correr por el camino angosto entre las casas, cuando vi una posible salida a una calle, me acerque con cuidado y era la calle de casa de mis padres. Podía ver a muchas mujeres y niños dirigirse a las colinas para intentar salvarse, y un tumulto de hombres que peleaban a muerte más adelante en la callé que llegaba al mercado. No sabía dónde podrían estar mis padres, así que corrí hacia mi casa,

Cuando estuve más cerca pude ver que mi casa también estaba llena de fuego, sentía que el mundo se me venía, no me podía sostener. De repente vi su silueta, mi mamá salió de mi casa con Cooper al lado un poco mareado por el humo, corrí a ellos lo más rápido que pude.

-Mamá, ¿Coop está bien? tengo miedo ¿Dónde está papá? .- Le dije sollozando, no pensaba en otra cosa.

Mi madre sin decirnos nada nos empezó a jalar a Cooper y a mí hacía una colina cuando vi que varios caballos se dirigían hacia la gente que escapaba por las colinas y uno paro enfrente de nosotros. No podía respirar bien, lo que me hacía sentir cansado y apunto de desmayarme, solo pude escuchar que el hombre intercambio 3 gritos con mi madre y después, me hizo subir al caballo con Copper a mi costado y empezó a galopar, pude ver las lágrimas de mi madre, mientras volteaba a verme. Quería quedarme con ella, no quería que me dejará, pero no podía ni emitir una palabra. Pude sentir su dolor, y angustia en aquella mirada. Sentí mi pecho oprimirse, porque antes de que las cosas se volvieran oscuras, antes de perder el conocimiento, sabía que nunca más la volvería a ver...

* * *

 _Al fin descubrí como subir los capítulos siguiente, los intentaba subir pero el capitulo aparecía como si fueran códigos o algo parecido :'c._


	3. Recuerdos Parte III

**_Sentí mi pecho oprimirse, porque antes de que las cosas se volvieran oscuras, antes de perder el conocimiento, sabía que nunca más la volvería a ver._**

XXXXX

Desperté, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tenía mucha hambre, creí que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero...

-Blaine, hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste?.- Era el señor Montgomery lo que me hizo comprender todo.- ¿Tienes hambre?, necesitas comer.

-Mamá... Papá...- Dije entrecortado, empecé a llorar sin control, esto era horrible.

-Oh Blaine.- Me abrazo con fuerza. No paraba de formarme miles de preguntas y los recuerdos emergían de la nada. No sé qué hice para merecer esto, nunca le habíamos hecho nada a nadie, éramos un pueblito pacífico ¿Por qué me arrebataron a mi familia? ¿Acaso fue mi culpa? Talvez si no me iba esa noche a casa del castaño, el destino hubiese cambiado. Quizás si iba con Cooper, papá y mamá a esa reunión, hubiéramos escapado más rápido. Quizás si no hubiese sido tan cobarde hubiera jalado con más fuerza al ojiazul para rescatarlo, quizás se hubiera salvado. ¡Pero no!

-Mi culpa, ...esto es mi culpa, ...¡todo es mi culpa!.-

-Blaine no, por favor no digas eso hijo, esto no es tu culpa. Existen personas horribles en este mundo que cuando buscan lo que quieren, no tienen piedad de nada. Tranquilo hijo.- Sentí que él luchaba por no llorar también.

-¡¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?!.- Solo seguía respirando pesadamente en el pecho del señor Montgomery. Él solo me sostenía mientras yo solo me cansaba, y comencé a dormir de nuevo.

XXXXX

Más tarde desperté, me sentía muy débil. El señor Montgomery me trajo un poco de comida. No quería hablar o preguntar algo de lo que paso, aun me cuestionaba porque nos pasó eso a nosotros, no sabía por qué el mundo era injusto. " _Trata de pensar en otras cosas_ " me repetía en la cabeza... aún no tenía idea de donde estaba. ¿Dónde estaba Cooper? Lo poco que recordaba era que el también venía en el caballo.

-¿Blaine?.- Esa voz la reconocí de inmediato.

-¡WES!.- Un momento de luz se asomó en la oscuridad en la que caí. No pude evitar lanzarme a él de golpe. En esto momentos es tan bueno saber que mi mejor amigo estuviese con vida.

-No despertabas en un largo rato, estaba preocupado.- Dijo un Wes muy desolado. Siempre me alegraba los momentos mientras jugábamos, o cuando estaba triste el me contaba algunos chistes del herrero del pueblo. Siempre andaba muy alegre, hablamos de las historias que nuestros padres nos contaban. Pero ahora era tan diferente, se veía destrozado, supuse que también yo lo estaba.

-Wes, hijo, sal un momento por favor necesito hablar con Blaine.- Wes asintió a su padre, me dio una mirada de confort y salió de la pequeña habitación.- Blaine.- Me puso su brazo en mis hombros como protección.-Hijo, así como Wes, tienes derecho a saber lo que sucedió esta noche, sabes que no te puedo obligar a que me escuches, ¿deseas hablar de esto?.-

-Sí

-Haz dormido mucho Blaine, han pasado dos noches desde lo ocurrido.- En otra ocasión me hubiera sorprendido, pero solo deseaba seguir escuchando lo que pasó.- Aquella noche de la asamblea del pueblo, se me hizo tarde a mí y a mi esposa. Wes estaba durmiendo, cuando íbamos a salir... se empezaron a escuchar a los caballos, los soldados aparecieron y arrasaron con las casas .- Supe allí que el señor Montgomery no trataba describir lo horrendo que fue, pero yo si lo recordaba bien, vi como algunas señoras eran apuñaladas, y los hombres intentando defenderse sin éxito, las casas ardiendo en llamas, los lugares donde alguna vez yo solía jugar.- Cuando intentamos escabullirnos al establo, dos soldados nos sorprendieron y perdí a mi esposa en frente de Wes.-Por eso Wes estaba tan perdido.- Empezamos a dirigimos hacia la salida, que lleva al camino hacia la capital, cuando alcancé a ver a tu madre.- Mi cuerpo se tensó.- Me bajé y le pedí que se subiera junto a Cooper, para que ustedes huyan con Wes, ya que el caballo no me soportaría a mí. Tu madre no aceptó, dijo que yo los podría proteger en el camino y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, me pidió que los cuidara mucho.- Empecé a llorar en silencio, no emitía sonidos solo lágrimas que descendían por mi rostro.- Intenté rehusarme una vez más, pero vi sus ojos avellana, siempre supe ver la decisión en los ojos de tu madre, nunca dejo de ser una mujer admirable Blaine. Cuando logré llegar a este pueblo, unos amigos ya estaban aquí y habían advertido de la invasión para que informen al rey y envíen tropas hacia allá. Hable con un vendedor del mercado que había estado en la reunión, tu padre ayudo a qué mucha gente escapara pero... no logro salir.- MI papá, la gente siempre lo veía como un héroe. Era un hombre muy trabajador y bondadoso. Empecé a sollozar de nuevo. Como dolía todo esto.

-¿Cooper?, ¿Dónde esta?.-

-Cuando llegué aquí, inmediatamente lo llevaron a casa de un médico, él había estado encerrado en la casa mientras esta se quemaba, tu madre logro sacarlo a tiempo. Se levantó ayer por la tarde.- Ligeramente sentí un alivio al saber que mi hermano estaría conmigo.- Vino a verte pero estabas durmiendo, ahora está ayudando en la iglesia de este pueblo a cuidar a varios heridos. ¿Quieres ir a verlo? ...

-Si señor Montgomery.

-Ok vamos...

XXXXXX

En el camino, estaba pensando en aquel ángel que había dado su vida para salvarme, el que prefirió que yo saliera primero de aquel lugar, lo obvio era que lo asesinaron, ya que no pude oír nada después de pedirme que huyera. Su voz la tenía gravada en mi memoria al igual que los ojos de mi madre antes de desmayarme.

Justo antes de llegar a la iglesia había una gran cantidad de gente reunida en la plazuela, salí de mi pensamiento para poder ver ahora que este pueblo era por más, el doble de grande que el nuestro. Nos dirigimos hacia allá para ver qué pasaba, donde un mensajero de las leyes reales se había instalado con dos soldados del reino.

-Gente del pueblo Arkzhom, perteneciente a las tierras del reino de Revilther. Hoy han sido reunidos para escuchar las palabras de condolencia de su Rey Ferdinad Michael Smythe Becllevoh y a su vez las respectivas órdenes que ha decidido imponer. Dice:

" _Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, les doy mis más sinceras condolencias a todas las madres que hoy no pueden tener a sus hijos al lado, a los hijos que hoy no podrán ver llegar a sus padres y llevarlos por el camino de la vida y la enseñanza. A cada una de las personas que hoy sufren por la pérdida de un ser amado, o de familias cercanas. Para aquellos que perdieron un amigo que les brindo la mano alguna vez. Sé, que el daño que les han causado es irreparable e irremplazable, pero puedo jurar que por cada gota de sangre que fue derramada por culpa de aquellas manos viles y despiadadas, ellos sufrirán un martirio peor ya que tendrán que enfrentarse a nuestro pueblo unido y más fuerte que nunca. Lucharemos por nuestros hermanos caídos hoy y no pararemos hasta hacer justicia de sus vidas. Por eso, como incumplimiento del acuerdo de no invasión a nuestro pueblo, hoy declaro la guerra al reino vecino de Autzkar, en el cual el Rey Hummel, conocido por nuestro pueblo por sus actitudes frívolas y codiciosas, fue el que dio la temible orden, así como es también el máximo responsable de esta terrible tragedia..._

Entonces lo entendí, me estuve culpando por mi desgracia, y luego teniendo autocompasión conmigo, ¡pero no era así!. Solo había un culpable, el que me arrebató a mis padres, el que arrebato a la madre de Wes, el que destruyo el lugar tan pacífico y hermoso en el que había crecido, el que eliminó a sangre fría a casi toda la gente de nuestro pueblito, él que se llevó a ese niño tan hermoso y desolado que dio su vida por salvarme. Ese culpable era aquel rey despreciable,

¡EL REY BURT HUMMEL!.

Sentía que la ira empezaba a emerger de mí, las palabras del Rey Smythe me lo mostraron, era ese maníaco el que destruyo vidas inocentes y se las arrancó a otros con familias enteras.

" _Y por consiguiente, puesto que mi reino no se basa en la opresión, daré a escoger con libertad a los hombres mayores de 14 años de nuestro reino si es que desean unirse a nuestra armada, para así enfrentar a las tropas enemigas. Solo podrán participar en las batallas los jóvenes mayores de 18 años, y aquellos que se enlisten a temprana edad, empezaran con un rígido entrenamiento hasta dicha edad en la que podrán combatir. A partir de este momento habrá una guardia de generales en cada pueblo, en el cual los que deseen podrán enlistarse y los menores podrán entrenar en la capital del reino"_

Ni si quiera lo pensé dos veces, me enlistaría, es la única forma de hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. No me detendré, lo haré aun sin cumplir con la edad necesaria.

El mensajero terminó y la gente empezó a gritar...

 _¡_ _Que viva el Rey! ¡Que viva el Rey! ¡Que viva el Rey!_

Vi como los soldados se dirigían a una carreta con el mensajero, sabía que el señor Montgomery y Cooper no me dejarían enlistarme por nada del mundo, así que no tuve remedio que escabullirme mientras estaba distraído dialogando con un poblador. Caminé hasta la carreta en donde estaban entrando los soldados y esta vez sin nerviosismos atiné a decirles lo que pensaba.

-¡Me enlistaré! ¡Llévenme con ustedes!.- No sabía de donde saque ese valor, aunque no importaba en realidad, solo quería unirme y luchar por mis padres como lo dijo el Rey Smythe.

-Wow parece que el niño no escuchó las reglas.- Dijo uno de los soldados, que parecía muy divertido.

-He perdido todo en aquella masacre, no tengo familia y si me quedo solo seré un huérfano más. Por favor enlístenme, para poder ser entrenado.- Si no me aceptaban ahora, no creo que tuviese otra oportunidad. El primer soldado lucía divertido pero el segundo me miró con entendimiento. Parecía que el analizaba la posibilidad.

-Esto no es sencillo chico, es un entrenamiento duro, pero... si deseas puedo llevarte conmigo y enseñarte hasta que puedas entrar al régimen.- Algo en la mirada del segundo soldado me dijo que podía confiar en él.

-Lo haré no importa lo que pasé, no caeré.-

-Entonces que esperas para subir a la carreta, ¡Sube!.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba partiendo de aquel pueblo. Sin pensar en lo que dirán cuando no esté, sin pensar en la preocupación de Cooper, esperaba que me entendiera algún día. Mas no había forma de que me detengan, lucharé por encontrar y vencer a ese Rey despreciable, por mis padres, por la madre de Wes y por aquel castaño que me salvo la vida.

...

PRESENTE

Hoy se cumplen 11 años después de lo ocurrido, 11 años de guerra con el reino vecino y lo irónico es que hoy paso a ser un miembro honorable del reino.

 _Por el poder que se me ha concedido, en gracia de mi pueblo y la valentía y honor que has demostrado todo este tiempo en el campo de batalla, así como la lealtad y compromiso para con tu rey._

 _Te declaro a ti Blaine Anderson . Caballero de la Corte Real de los 5_

Escuchaba los aplausos por todo el salón principal del castillo, donde la gente de la capital había sido reunida para mi ceremonia. Era un altísimo cargo el que poseía. Procedí a levantarme y colocarme al lado de los otros 4 caballeros de los cuales ya conocía perfectamente los nombres. Sam el rubio despistado, el insaciable de Nick, Puck al que le decía "El matón" y por último el que no me caía muy bien Adam.

Se podría decir que me fue bien en este tiempo, pero no del todo, siempre lo que me hizo seguir fue esa ira incrustada en mi pecho, mi deseo de venganza hacia el despreciable que arruino mi vida y la de mi hermano. El Rey Hummel aun respiraba y es por eso que no me detendría hasta que las tropas logren atravesar los muros de su capital. Nos descansaría hasta hacerle pagar por lo que hizo. Solo en ese momento sentiré que la mirada de mi madre, o los gritos de aquel niño estarían en paz, que descansarían en paz...


	4. Ladrón Fantasma

1 mes después...

Pov Blaine

-Bueno señorita, a celebrar la victoria de ayer.- Dijo Puck mientras traía unas cervezas al pequeño salón de comida.

En el palacio cada uno tenía una habitación por ser los caballeros de la corte, aunque casi nunca descansábamos allí puesto que nos asignaban a veces las ciudades más importantes del reino. Se escogía a un caballero cuando uno de los cinco moría en batalla, y el escogido debía ser alguien que hubiese demostrado lealtad, destreza en el combate o hubiese hecho actos gigantes de heroísmo para con el reino, aunque en algunos casos, los mismos caballeros podían elegir al sucesor de su elección. Actualmente soy el más joven de la corte con 20 años. Puck tiene 24 y aun no entendía como llego al puesto, solo asumo que el caballero que lo escogió como sucesor pudo haber estado borracho. En el campo era muy valiente, aguerrido y fuerte, siempre estaba listo para las batallas pero su único defecto eran... las mujeres. Siempre andaba de aquí /allá en busca de satisfacer sus grandes necesidades y lo peor venía cuando hablaba de sus "conquistas" en cualquier celebración, me cansaba en realidad, pero en la batalla era una completa máquina de pelea y siempre luchábamos mano a mano mientras cubría mis espaldas, se podría decir que era leal a su amigos.

-Solo fue una batalla Puck, aún no hemos podido destruir los muros de Autzkar.

-¡Pero cada victoria necesita ser celebrada!.-Por lo menos tenía razón, hace dos meses que no habíamos tenido un enfrentamiento igual, puesto que la guerra se tornaba larga gracias al gran muro de la capital de Autzkar, solo podíamos centrarnos en las ciudades aledañas, y aunque el ejército de Burt era muy fuerte, logramos vencer en esa batalla.- Además siempre hay espacio para un trago, amigo mío.

-Está bien, solo una cerveza, pero no quiero que en la reunión de mañana vallas a seguir hablando de como la pasaste con la hija del emperador de Turquía.

-Oh vamos, sé que te gusta oír esa historia, Quinn es exquisita y excelente haciendo...

-Ok está bien, me gusto oír la historia una vez, y ella es muy hermosa pero...-En realidad nunca me gusto la historia, ni las mujeres y menos aquella princesa, era una mujer muy caprichosa y elitista, de hecho solo finjo hacerlo ya que de saber la inquisición que a un varón no le gustan las mujeres me culparían de blasfemia y mi cabeza rodaría. Puck es un buen amigo pero hay cosas que no conoce aún de mi.- ...creo que deberías guardar respeto por ella y no contarle a medio mundo lo que hacen, al fin y al cabo quizás el chisme llegue a oídos de su padre y no quieres arriesgar tu pellejo ¿o sí?.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. Solo concédeme el honor de brindar señor moralista.-

-Está bien, hazlo.

-Por la gloria de nuestro pueblo.

-Por la sangre del rey Hummel.

-Y después me dices que soy el sádico en la batalla.- me dijo sarcásticamente, rodee los ojos.

-Solo brinda Puck.

¡Salud!

* * *

 _-El oráculo dijo eso, debo ir_

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

 _-Debo buscar las respuestas allí, conocer quién soy_

* * *

Pov Sebastian

-¡Papá!.- Entre a rogarle una vez más a mi padre.

-En los tiempos de mi padre sabíamos tocar la puerta antes de entrar.-

-¿Es necesario que vaya mañana a esa reunión?. Solo pareceré un chiquillo en medio de viejos malolientes.-

-Deberías de mostrar más respeto por los caballeros y generales, en especial por Blaine, puesto que salvó tu vida, además él te lleva solo un año.- Sí claro, me salvó para conseguir ser caballero, era normal... todo el tiempo la gente me trata con miedo y "respeto" puesto que soy el hijo del Rey, y me buscaban complacer en todo, puesto que poseo el poder real y buscan ganar algún mérito, ¡esto apresta!.

-Si quieres a partir de hoy muestro respeto hasta por el loco del pueblo, pero por favor no quiero ir a esa reunión, solo no me agrada.

-Eres el príncipe, deberías entender que el año siguiente tú ocuparás mi lugar como rey y debes estar preparado para ello, es necesario que aprendas las tácticas de guerra y estés involucrado en ello.

-Ya estoy harto de todo esto, ¿Qué si no quiero ser rey?, estamos viviendo un tiempo de crisis en el reino, no creo ser capaz de gobernar algo dañado por esta guerra.

-¿Qué te sucede Sebastian? Es tu deber como príncipe guiar a tu pueblo y para eso debemos ser los vencedores de esta guerra, estamos cerca de lograrlo.

-Son 11 años que has intentado atravesar esos muros sin ningún éxito, lo único que hacemos es atacar sus ciudades cercanas, incluso sigo sin entender por qué continuamos en esto, si el reino enemigo atacó solo 5 veces mientras que el nuestro lo hizo como 30 veces de las cuales perdimos 17, perdemos hombres en cantidad y nuestro pueblo sufre por la alimentación ya que los impuestos están elevados.

-Una guerra que ¡ellos empezaron!, ¿acaso lo olvidas?, por muchos o no que sean los ataques que ellos realizaron, rompieron el trato de no ataque, y mataron gente inocente, ¿no lo entiendes? Es cuestión de un código, no podemos perder a nuestra gente.

-Y no crees que perdemos más gente así, mi madre antes de su muerte me dijo que podríamos buscar una manera pacífica de arreglar esto. Quizás si establecemos una pacto diplomático con el re...

\- ¡Suficiente Sebastian! El Rey de esas tierras es un sujeto despreciable, lo intenté una vez y termino con la muerte de mi emisario. No quiero volver a oír una palabra más de esto y tampoco que salgas más del palacio a menos que sea por órdenes mías o de estrategias. Mañana estarás puntual en la reunión ¡Está dicho!. Ahora retírate.

Salí de la habitación, me sentía cansado de esto. Esta guerra me tenía tenso y cada vez que iba con los soldados a alguna de nuestras ciudades para otorgar ciertas noticias o dar mensajes de esperanza podía ver que su situación era deplorable, nuestro pueblo sufría. En un principio cuando tenía 15 años culpaba al reino enemigo ya que eran los causantes de la guerra, pero me di cuenta que era la misma guerra lo que nos devastaba. A todo esto le sumaba ser el hijo del rey.

Era difícil confiar en la gente por ser quien soy. Por eso siempre usaba una máscara de niño engreído en el palacio, así quería ver si alguien me enfrentara sin temor alguno de mi padre o mi poder. Hasta ahora no he tenido éxito, todos me adulan, me halagan y quieren verme feliz, pero no son sinceros, no es respeto sino temor.

-Buenas noches su majestad.- Allí estaba el caballero más despistado de todos. Se supone que tenía que ser educado ¿cierto?.

-¿Qué deseas Sam?

-Me preguntaba si había visto al rey, necesito hacerle llegar un asunto.

-Mmm ¿Cuál es?.-Esto era lo único que me agradaba, puesto que soy el príncipe, lo que supiera mi padre también yo lo podría saber y nadie podía negarse a decírmelo. Pero si alguien algún día se rehusara, no lo obligaría, a menos que sea un buen chisme. Sonreí ante el pensamiento.

-Mañana no podré asistir a la reunión, ya que sería mejor ir a supervisar el retiro de las líneas enemigas de Ohio.- Ayer se enfrentaron nuestros reinos en aquel lugar. Por haber ganado, es natural que esas tierras sean reclamadas.

-Entiendo, supongo que necesitas una compañía para dicha tarea.-Tenía un pequeño pase de salida, lo aprovecharía a como dé lugar.

-Sí, unos 100 soldados serán necesarios.-Sam estaba intranquilo, como siempre, diría. Ahora es cuando.

-Muy bien Sam, creo que tienes razón, debemos asegurarnos los dominios sobre dichas tierras. Te doy la autorización para ir el día de mañana, pero iré contigo a supervisar el hecho con mis propios ojos, no es que desconfié de ti.- Lo vi tensarse, casi nadie podía decirme algo en contradicción o algo que me hiciera enfadar, supuse que solo asentiría sin preguntar y sin pedir por el permiso del rey.

-Disculpe mi príncipe, pero no cree que será peligroso que usted vaya.- Lo miré confundido y el solo se puso más nervioso.-Es que si las tropas enemigas aun no dejaron ese lugar asumo... que podría ver un enfrentamiento y eso sería un riesgo a su integridad majestad.-

-Pues si en caso yo muriese mi hermano podría ocupar mi lugar en el trono, solo se esperarían 5 años más para tener un nuevo rey. Quiero empezar a estar incluido en la situación de nuestras tierras y debo empezar por tomar decisiones. Saldremos mañana por la madrugada, a las 4 para ser exactos. Alista a tu compañía.

-A sus órdenes majestad.- Hizo una reverencia.

-Retírate.-Asintió y se dirigió fuera del pasillo.

Le dejaré una carta a mi padre, supongo que le alegrará saber que participo en cuestiones reales, solo que no sabrá cuál es mi motivo real, quiero conocer ese lugar sin ser visto como príncipe, cuando llegue a ese pueblo, me haré pasar por un poblador más del mismo, quiero conocer lo que hacen y que me traten como si fuese una persona común y corriente. No sabrán que soy el príncipe del reino que los atacó.

Solo me dirigí a mi alcoba.

* * *

 _-¿Como sabrás lo que debes buscar en el palacio?_

 _-Alguna señal, el oráculo nunca ha fallado._

 _-Sabes que no te dejaré ir solo._

 _-Lo sé papá, necesitaré una distracción._

* * *

Al día siguiente

Pov Blaine

Ya estábamos reunidos en la sala de tácticas por la mañana, esto se pondrá bueno...

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos, y dejando atrás la emoción de la victoria pasada, debo decir que hemos avanzado mucho en comparación con los meses anteriores, más la guerra no está tomada, hasta ahora solo hay un forma de lograr vencer, y es destruyendo los muros de su capital.-Dijo el rey.

-Señor, con todo respeto, no creo que con todo el armamento posible podamos destruir esos muros, la única forma es que logremos abrir las puertas desde adentro, pero se necesitaría un número considerable, y eso sería muy complicado, por la inspección que tienen en la ciudad.-Mencione.

-Es cierto, Nick logro entrar a duras penas, de no ser por él no hubiésemos triunfado hace dos días.- Dijo Puck. Una semana después de mi ceremonia de caballero, Nick fue el asignado para entrar de encubierto a la capital de Autzkar, lo logró con dificultad al parecer, ya que no supimos de él hasta dos días antes del enfrentamiento, su halcón llego por la madrugada y recibimos información de la llegada, formación y cantidad que poseía la armada de Burt en Ohio, una de sus ciudades, gracias a eso vencimos.

Empezamos a discutir sobre las formas en las que podríamos ingresar, y sobre el mejoramiento de nuestro armamento, nos tomaba mucho tiempo analizar las posibilidades...

-Ya se habló de nuestro armamento pero aún no sabemos si podremos pagarlo señor.

-A qué te refieres Adam.

-Como sabrá, los ladrones que rondan nuestros caminos, interceptan carrozas que contienen el dinero de los impuestos, se ha dado continuamente en estos dos años más que en los anteriores. Y eso ha disminuido considerablemente las riquezas del reino.

-Eso nunca fue un problema Adam, los ladrones han existido desde los tiempos de mi padre.

-Pero en la época de su padre tengo entendido que no hubo un solo enfrentamiento contra otros reinos, hasta que llego al trono el Rey Burt y empezó por no acatar las políticas de comercio, y más adelante comenzó con la guerra al romper el acuerdo de no invasión.-No creí que pensaría esto, pero Adam tenía razón, cuando no existía la guerra, así halla ladrones en los caminos del reino, no se dependía de ese dinero. Pero en estos momentos cada gramo de oro y plata cuenta, cada materia prima y productos eran requeridos para la alimentación de nuestros soldados, o para la creación de espadas y escudos. Burt llegó y nos fundió en este reino oscuro.

-Según Wes, pudo reconocer que uno de los sujetos que lo asaltaron llevaba una marca de león en la muñeca.-Mencionó Adam. Noté al rey sorprenderse.

-Mmm ya veo, debo asumir que el sujeto era su líder, un hombre llamado Robin Hood.

-¿Robin Hood, el ladrón?¿No estaba muerto?.- Hablo Puck.

-También lo creí yo, hasta que mencionó esa marca.-Mencionó el rey.

-¿Lo conoció usted señor?.-Le pregunté

-Faltando 3 años para convertirme en Rey, él surgió. Dicen que antes era un guerrero increíble, pero afortunadamente mi padre descubrió que él ansiaba el poder y buscaba asesinarlo, así que ordenó su captura, pero nunca lo llego a atrapar. Cuando alcancé el trono, no oí nada de él, la gente decía que había muerto, entonces la búsqueda cesó. Fue hasta 8 años después que los robos incrementaron nuevamente, pero por los conflictos comerciales que teníamos con el rey Burt, no le prestamos mucha importancia, 1 año más tarde estalló la guerra.

-Entonces está vivo, ¡deberíamos atraparlo majestad!.- Dijo Puck.

-Ya lo creo.- Apoyé la idea.

-Mandaré un equipo nuevo de exploración. Talvez solo sean unos simples ladrones, no generalicemos. Blaine, eres un excelente guerrero, te ocuparás del caso.-Me señalo el Rey.

-Como ordene milord, empezaré la expedición mañana mismo, nuestros soldados aun descansan.

-Está dicho. Cambiando el tema, decidí organizar un baile real en dos semanas, necesito seguir fomentando una buena relación con algunos reinos vecinos que nos apoyan y buscar una futura esposa para mi hijo.-Vi la sonrisa de Puck, asumo que es por Quinn.

-Me encargaré de enviar un emisario.-Dijo Adam.

-Enviaré a mi hermano si no es problema, señor.-Prefería tener a mi hermano siempre alejado del reino, era el miedo de que un día ataquen de la nada. Cooper me volvió a encontrar después de 3 años de haberme ido, nuestra comunicación se deterioró por un tiempo, pero llegó a perdonarme. Siempre creí que se enlistaría por su actitud sarcástica, me sorprendió al saber que seguía ayudando al señor Montgomery quien falleció hace ya unos años atrás, Wes tomó su lugar como un cobrador de impuestos.

-No hay problema Blaine, con respecto a la información del reino, esperemos a que Nick nos envíe información de sus avances, por ahora creo que lo mejor es seguir con el sistema de alerta de las montañas y con soldados rodeando nuestras fronteras, Sam fue con mi hijo a establecer las nuevas tierras obtenidas. Pueden retirarse.

Asentimos y nos retiramos del lugar.

-Wow Blaine siempre insistiendo en enviar a tu hermano para relaciones diplomáticas.

-Él es bueno en lo que hace, por algo el Rey aceptó.-increpé.

-O quizás rogaste mucho por ello.-Me estaba colmando la paciencia.- Creo que deberíamos enviar a alguien más capacitado en vez de un simple carpintero.

-Hey por que no te metes en tus asuntos.-Defendió Puck.

-Bueno Adam, si es de honor de lo que quieres hablar, no queda mucho para decir de ti.- Me miro confundido. Sabía que era caballero gracias a su padre que era amigo del Rey, no era un gran guerrero como para llevar tan alto cargo.-Cooper ira y lo permitió el Rey.

-Como quieras.- Nos dijo y se fue mirándonos divertido.

-Supongo que ahora tendremos tiempo para descansar.-Dijo puck resoplando.

-Descansaré cuando la cabeza de Burt ruede.

-Sí que odias al rey.

-Tú sabes el porqué.

\- Si, pero no crees que para poder pensar en una estrategia, no deberías dejar esos sentimientos encontrados del lado.

-Es en la batalla donde desquito esta ira Puck, solo deseo acabar y poder vengar a mi familia. Nuestro Rey hace lo posible por ganar.

-Esta guerra genera gran desolación al reino. Hallaremos la forma de atravesar esos muros Blaine, lo verás. Y sigo creyendo que necesitas descansar.

-Gracias Puck.

-No hay de qué. Ahora supongo que no me acompañaras al bar del pueblo.

-No puck, tienes razón con lo de descansar, pero descansar no significa embriagarse o ir y tener sexo con quien se te antoje, a veces no entiendo de donde obtienes tantas energías sin dormir.

-Bueno, aunque tenga energías casi ilimitadas, tú aún me ganas en combate y eso te da puntos extras.-Me guiño el ojo, solo asentí con diversión y opte por dirigirme al comedor ya casi era hora del almuerzo.

* * *

 _-Si pudiese regresar tu memoria lo haría sabes._

 _-Aun no posees tal poder Rachel._

 _-Algún día seré más poderosa, y te ayudaré._

 _-Pero mientras tanto deberé buscar por mi cuenta. Volveré pronto._

* * *

Pov Blaine

Después de comer solo fui a informarle a Cooper sobre los reinos a los que debería llevar las invitaciones. Era raro pedirle eso, puesto que es mi mayor, pero nunca dejo de ser tan pacífico como cuando pequeños, a diferencia de mí.

Ya era muy noche y estaba tratando de dormir, aunque algo me impedía hacerlo. Un extraño sentimiento. Necesitaba dormir puesto que mañana iniciaría la exploración para dar con esos bandidos. Me enfurece que ellos sepan que ese dinero nos serviría para vencer en la guerra y aun así no les importa robárselo, los encontraría, merecen ser castigados por traición a su Rey.

Salí al balcón, necesitaba despejarme, a veces de la nada aparecían recuerdos de mi niñez, como cuando observaba mi reflejo y veía muchos rasgos de mi padre, o los ojos que saque de mi madre. Más eran estas noches de luna llena en las que mi memoria me permitía recordar a aquel niño. Lo podía recordar claramente, su piel blanca y suave cubierta por el polvo... ese cabello castaño, muy despeinado... y sus ojos, esos ojos que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, eran tan bellos. Siempre me restregaba la cara por como pude ser un cobarde aquella vez. Si el salía primero, él se hubiese salvado... solo lo conocí 2 días pero pude ver con ese acto que él poseía un corazón muy puro y lleno de heroísmo.

Mi vista iba del palacio al horizonte, cuando me percate de algo extraño. Unos guardias del ala este del castillo estaban desmayados en el suelo. No era posible que se hubiesen dormido, hay un intruso en el palacio.

Tomando mi espada salí de mi habitación y camine por el corredor. Si avisaba a alguien más haciendo ruido posiblemente el intruso escape. Intenté llegar a la habitación del rey que quedaba en el cuarto piso del castillo para protegerlo, pero al intentar subir la escalera pude ver una sombra subir una de las 3 torres. Si aquel tipo quería atacar al rey ¿Por qué iría a una torre sin salida alguna?.

Ya que la habitación de Puck estaba aledaña, lo desperté para que alertara a los guardias de otros posibles asesinos y protegieran al Rey, mientras yo subía la torre en búsqueda del tipo ese.

Subí sin hacer mucho ruido, y escuche algunos balbuceos.

 _"Mmm debe haber algo por aquí, me queda poco tiempo si ese guardia me vio_."

Decidí entrar de una vez.

-¿Quién eres tú?, Identifícate ahora.- Lo apunte con mi espada. El sujeto al parecer usaba capa con una capucha que me impedía ver su rostro ya que estaba muy oscuro.

-Bueeno, lo intenté.- Resopló con ¿diversión?. De golpe el tipo saco una espada y empezó a atacarme. Debo admitir que era muy bueno.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?.- Le pregunte mientras chocaban las espadas. Pude sentir que lo vencía, ya que estaba retrocediendo hacia aquel viejo ropero.

-Por qué mejor no te concentras en lo que haces.-Se hizo a un lado cuando di una estocada y mi espada se incrusto en aquel ropero. Bastardo, él lo había planeado.- Te dije que te concentraras tonto.- Empuje una silla hacia él, que logró distraerlo. Aproveché e intente arrebatarle su espada, haciendo que la soltara lejos.

-Alguien debería seguir sus propios consejos.-Le dije mientras intenté avanzar hacia él pero en un descuido, su rodilla estaba en mi estómago, quitándome el aire y empujándome hacia la puerta. Con unas cuchillas atravesó las mangas de mis brazos que traspasaron a la tela de mi capa, atrapándome en la madera. No podía zafarme.

-Deberías practicar más, tus movimientos son tan típicos de los soldaditos que dependen de su espada y escudo para luchar.- Noté su risa, sentí que la había escuchado antes.

-Quien quiera que seas no lograrás escapar ¡No hay salida!. A menos, que saltes 30 metros al vacío.- Se rió y saco un arco de repente, disparando una flecha con soga. Amarro la soga a la parte superior de la ventana de madera. Supuse que se deslizaría el muy astuto. De tanto luchar me logré liberar un brazo.

Con mi brazo disponible le lancé una cuchilla mientras él subía a la ventana para escapar, aunque al parecer sus reflejos eran muy buenos, ya que volteó solo su cintura para sostener la cuchilla en el aire. Por el movimiento, su capucha calló y pude ver su rostro por la luz de luna que llegaba a la ventana.

Y lo vi. Pude ver...

...esos ojos azules...

...esa piel delicada...

...el castaño de su cabello...

-Adiós cariño.-Me guiño el ojo y se deslizo por la soga.

No lo podía creer, estaba en shock. No sé si era un fantasma el que acaba de ver, o mi imaginación, o quizás... solo quizás aquel era el castaño que salvo mi vida en aquel entonces, el castaño que creí muerto. ¿Estaba vivo?


	5. Kurt

**No lo podía creer, estaba en shock. No sé si era un fantasma el que acaba de ver, mi imaginación, o quizás... solo quizás aquel era el castaño que salvo mi vida en aquel entonces, el castaño que creí muerto. ¿Estaba vivo?**

La imagen de aquel niño se borró de repente, fue reemplazada por el tipo que acaba de huir por la ventana, no podía dudar, no ahora... era él. Tenía que seguirlo, no sé de dónde saque la fuerza pero rompí mi capa y mis mangas atrapadas por las cuchillas, baje por la escalera de la torre topándome con algunos soldados, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que decían. Sabía que era imposible que lo atrapase, pero nada me detendría, lo rastrearía...

Salí del castillo en cuanto pude con mi caballo atravesando la ciudad a oscuras... por más que buscaba no podía encontrar algún rastro del castaño, no sabía si se fue a pie o en un caballo o encima de cualquier otra cosa, así que recurrí a algo que tenía planeado usar con Burt, aunque no sabía si funcionaría, solo estaba desesperado por encontrarlo...

...cuando estuvimos en Turquía, compre algunos cachivaches y entre ellos la mujer que los vendía me señalo un frasco con un líquido, me dijo que lo colocara en cualquier objeto y con él podría localizar a la última persona que lo uso. Solo serviría si la persona se encontraba a 1 kilómetro de distancia, en ese caso el objeto empezaría a brillar, fui muy escéptico pero termine comprándola.

Lo rocié en su cuchilla, esperando por el resplandor pero no había respuesta. Empecé a cabalgar para intentar acercarme, pero era inútil, la cuchilla no mostraba brillo alguno. Me imaginé que estaría lejos de este lugar. Seguí buscando por una hora más sin resultado, estaba muy cansado decidí volver al castillo. Saliendo a la expedición mañana trataría de buscar la señal, debía encontrarlo a como dé lugar, quiero saber cómo sobrevivió, quiero pedirle perdón por no regresar cuando se lo prometí, quiero saber su nombre. Miles de preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza, la que menos me importaba era por qué entró al castillo...

-Blaine, hermano que pasó, saliste muy rápido. ¿Encontraste al bandido?-Puck empezó a cuestionarme en cuanto llegue.

-Logró escapar Puck.

-Te fuiste por dos horas creí que habías muerto.

-¿Yo muerto? acaso estas dudando de mi fuerza y destreza en batalla.

-Tranquilo, no es que dude, pero al parecer por tu ropa desgarrada y que el bandido escapara, diría que te han vencido Blaine Anderson.-Se empezó a reír, era un golpe a mi orgullo. Había sido entrenado por los mejores guerreros de toda Revilther durante 11 años, participado en múltiples batallas, conocido por mis victorias y campeón en duelos de espada, soy un caballero de la corte real y el castaño me derrotó en 20 segundos, ¿es eso posible?

-¿Cómo entró? Se supone que tenemos guardia vigilando todo el castillo.

-Según Rodan, uno de los guardias, dijo que unos borrachos estaban causando algunos disturbios, y otros 3 guardias del muro del castillo fueron noqueados. Supongo que fue un plan de distracción y ataque por más de una sola persona.

\- Mmm eso explica como entro tan fácilmente. Aunque no entiendo cuál era su objetivo, si ni siquiera pareció interesarse en las alcobas reales, se fue a una torre como si estuviese buscando algo.

-Blaine es solo un ladronzuelo, de seguro buscaba joyas o dinero, no hay que darle vueltas al asunto. Lo más importante es asegurarnos que una cosa así no vuelva a suceder.

-No puedo creer que diré esto Puckerman, pero tienes razón.- Aunque en el fondo quería que volviese a pasar, quería que el vuelva a irrumpir en el castillo, necesitaba hablar con él.

-De vez en cuando tengo la razón, vamos a descansar.-Dijo Puck, solo asentí y entramos al castillo, mañana lo buscaré mientras tratamos de capturar a esos ladrones, te encontraré castaño.

XXXXXX

Hace 2 horas

 **Pov Kurt**

 _"Quien quiera que seas no lograrás escapar ¡No hay salida!. A menos, que saltes 30 metros al vacío"_

Me reí ante eso, algo que aprendí es que siempre existe una salida, bueno en este caso, una forma de escapar. Saque mi arco y disparé una flecha con soga hacia uno de los muros del castillo, até la soga en un fierro del ventanal para poder deslizarme. Escuche el sonido de la daga siendo lanzada, volteé en mi cintura y logre atrapar aquella daga mientras se caía mi capucha.

Intenté ver su rostro pero no podía ya que él estaba en las sombras, más supuse que el si podía verme por la luz de luna. Solo pude notar cierta sombra de sus rizos, me sentí extraño... como si tratase de recordar algo, todo paso en un instante.

-Adiós cariño.- Le dije, antes de empezar a deslizarme lo más rápido posible, logré llegar a uno de los muros y salte en el lugar exacto donde había dejado a Luna, mi fiel yegua.

Empecé a cabalgar, sabía que mis amigos ya se dirigían al campamento. Mientras avanzaba, me pregunte que fue esa sensación al ver esos rizos, ya había visto algunos compañeros con rizos antes. Quizás fue la silueta de aquel tipo o el repentino movimiento para detener la daga me mareó. Bah no tengo que preocuparme en eso, estaba molesto por no conseguir nada, se supone que tenía que encontrar algo, una señal, se suponía que hoy recuperaría mi pasado, sabría quién era.

Después de unas hora llegue a la entrada del campamento, se ubicaba en lo profundo del bosque, ya estaba por amanecer.

-¡Kurt!.-Rachel salió de su carpa y me abrazó.-Me alegro que no te haya pasado nada.

-Quizás tú me mates de un estrangulamiento.-Se rio un poco.

-¿Lograste recuperar tus recuerdos?.-

-No conseguí nada Rachel, fue inútil, quizás el oráculo se equivocó.

-Es extraño, Ágata nunca se ha equivocado.

 **Flashback**

-Hallaras la forma Kurt.

-Eso espero Rachel.- Entré a la tienda de Agata. Era una anciana muy carismática entre nosotros, muy amable y poseía una gran sabiduría. Tenía la habilidad de predecir ciertas cosas o darle alguna respuesta a tu destino. Algunos la llamaban el oráculo, y otros solo por su nombre, le encantaba enseñar a los niños, fue mi maestra cuando llegue aquí. Nunca le había preguntado nada, por temor a conocer sobre mi pasado, pero ya no podía con mis dudas, necesitaba saber.

-¡Hola Kurt!, que sucede hijo te veo intranquilo.

-Hola abuela, mmm yo quería... yo,..

-¿No embarazaste a alguien o sí?

-¿Qué? No por dios, ni siquiera me...- Me detuve ante ello.- Solo espero no sonar atrevido por lo que quiero preguntar.

-¡Oh vamos!, donde quedo aquel chico valiente eh, quieres conocer sobre tu pasado ¿cierto?,.- Me sorprendí, sabía lo que quería preguntar.

-También puedes leer los pensamientos de las personas abuela, no tenía idea.- La escuché reírse.

-No leí ningún pensamiento, Rachel me dijo que querías saber sobre ello, pero le pedí que vinieras personalmente.- Bufe un poco, Rachel habladora.-Ten en cuenta que lo hizo porque estaba preocupada.

-Lo entiendo, es solo que... yo amo a Rachel como mi hermana, a Robin y Regina como si fueran mis padres, me acogieron con ellos y los considero mi familia... pero tengo esta sensación que me impulsa a conocer, sobre lo que era de mí antes de aquel incendio del que me rescataron.

-Siéntate hijo.-Asentí y me senté al estilo indio en frente de ella.- Cuando Robin te trajo aquí, estabas desmayado, dijo que te rescato de unos soldados que habían atacado aquel pueblito y te llevaban de seguro a una masacre. Él logró salvarte, pero cuando lograste despertar no tenías ni idea de quien eras, ni siquiera de cómo te llamabas, de no ser por la...

-capa que llevaba conmigo y tenía grabado mi nombre ya lo sé, pero podrías decirme ¿quién era antes de aquello?

-Temo que no puedo saberlo Kurt, solo la magia de un hechicero podría hacerte recordar aquello.

-Regina me pudo haber ayudado con su magia, pero perdió sus poderes para salvar a Robin antes de que yo llegue a la aldea y Rachel aún no tiene el poder suficiente para tal hechizo, solo quiero saber ¿Qué paso conmigo? ¿Acaso tuve una familia allí?.

-Dame tu mano hijo.-Se la di, cerró los ojos. Soltó mis manos de repente mirándome con comprensión.

-Debes ir al castillo del rey, allí está el camino que te guiará a descubrir tu pasado y cuando lo encuentres y aceptes, forjaras tu destino. Ve Kurt y buscalo.

-¿Qué debo buscar?¿Que objeto me permitirá recuperar mi memoria, mi pasado?.

-Sigue tu instinto y el destino te guiará hacia lo que buscas.

-Iré hoy mismo.- Se lo dije parándome para salir del lugar.

-Recuerda cariño, que las decisiones que tomes forjaran tu destino, cada decisión te puede llevar por caminos diferentes, a finales diferentes, pero existen ocasiones en las que el destino se rebela y pone ciertas reglas de juego. ¡Ahora ve!

-¡Adiós Abuela!.- Salí de la tienda. Rachel, Robin y Regina me esperaban afuera

-Que sucede Kurt, ¿te dijo como recuperar tus recuerdos?. Dijo Robin.

-Deberé infiltrarme en el castillo del rey, según Agata allí encontraré la clave de mi pasado y eso me guiará a mi futuro.

-Al parecer la anciana no pierde el toque.-Dijo Regina.

-Eso es muy peligroso.-Rachel replicó, sabía que estaba preocupada.

-El oráculo dijo eso, debo ir.

-¿Estás seguro?.-

-Debo buscar las respuestas allí, conocer quién soy.

-Como sabrás lo que debes buscar en el palacio.-Dijo Robin

-Alguna señal, el oráculo nunca ha fallado.

-Sabes que no te dejaré ir solo.-Robin, siempre lo he querido como un padre, me rescató y es mi mentor hasta hoy, cada paso que di.

-Lo sé papá, necesitaré una distracción.

-Un grupo irá contigo, creo que debes partir de una vez para llegar al anochecer.

-Gracias,... solo quiero que sepan...

-Tranquilo Kurt, mereces conocer tu pasado, y haremos lo que fuese para que lo recuperes.-Dijo Regina

-Gracias, por todo.

-No te olvides de mí.-Replicó Rachel.

-Cómo olvidar a la más pequeña de todos.- Me acerqué a Rachel para apretarle los cachetes.

-Ya tengo 16 Kurt.

-No me refería a la edad.-Me reí y me golpeo con el codo.

-Si pudiese regresar tu memoria lo haría sabes.

-Aun no posees tal poder Rachel.

-Algún día seré más poderosa, y te ayudaré.

-Pero mientras tanto deberé buscar por mi cuenta. Volveré pronto...- Silbé para llamar a Luna, me subí despidiéndome de ellos, avisé a unos cuantos amigos para dirigirnos al palacio. Hoy descubriré mi pasado, lo haré.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Fue inútil Rachel.

-Mi magia se hará más fuerte Kurt y podré ayudarte.

-Gracias, creo que descansaré un poco ya que más rato saldremos a hacer justicia a nuestro pueblo, como siempre.

-Es buena forma de llamarlo.- Rachel se reía, pero lo decía en broma, sabía que este rey solo estaba trayendo miseria y ruinas a todo el reino, la gente moría de hambre y sus impuestos eran muy altos, a pesar de ello sigue con el pretexto de guerra. Lo único que podíamos hacer era devolver ese dinero al pueblo.

-Cada vez los tiempos se tornan peores, esta guerra que no termina y el rey tirano que tenemos.

-Eso espero Kurt, ve y duerme un rato.

-Sí, avísale a Regina y Robin que estoy bien.-Dije sonriendo mientras me dirigía a mi tienda, aunque me encontraba decepcionado de lo ocurrido. En unas horas asaltaríamos un carruaje, supongo que despejaré mi mente allí.


	6. El ladrón y el caballero

_En unas horas asaltaríamos un carruaje, supongo que despejaré mi mente allí._

XXXXXX

 **Pov Kurt**

-Al parecer el carruaje está muy vigilado, supongo que adentro hay más soldados.-Dijo Robin

-Nos están buscando Robin, quizás al rey ya le hace más falta el dinero.

-Debemos ser cuidados, será mejor que no asaltemos este carruaje hoy.

-Ya lo oyeron muchachos.-Les dije al resto del grupo para retirarnos, es la primera vez que el rey ordena una emboscada para nosotros, pero les salió el tiro por la culata ya que nos dimos cuenta antes y aunque yo quería asaltarlo, era peligroso. Decidí ir a cabalgar, debía despejar mi mente.

-¿A dónde vas Kurt?.

-Quiero despejar mi mente, llegaré por la noche.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

-Ja ja tengo 20 años papá.-Y aun así me trata como un hijo.

-No cometas locuras Kurt.-Empecé a cabalgar por otra ruta, esta me llevaba a un hermoso lago con una bella cascada.

Allí hacía una de las cosas que me encantaban desde que me rescataron, cantar. Siempre en sueños, escuchaba una hermosa voz cantándome una melodía, cada vez que la oía me traía un sentimiento muy cálido. ¿Quién debí haber sido en el pasado? ¿Quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres?. Cuando cumplí los trece decidí ir al lugar donde ocurrió el incendio para ver si podía recuperar mi memoria o encontrar algo pero solo quedaban ruinas y desolación. Un muñequito de trapo fue lo único que encontré entre muchos escombros, tenía un aroma extraño y dulce, pero me remordía la conciencia imaginándome lo que pudo pasarle a su dueño. Lo traía conmigo desde entonces. Oh como ansío conocer quién era.

Ya estaba cerca a la cascada pero un galope de caballos me detuvo, fije mi vista en aquella dirección y en el sendero vi que era un carruaje con la marca real, supuse que ese era el verdadero cobrador de impuestos y no la trampa que nos había intentado poner. Me baje de Luna, quizás así me desquitaría el no encontrar nada en el castillo.

XXXXX

 **Pov Blaine**

Llámenme amargado, pero llevo mucho tiempo esperando ansioso en el carruaje mientras fingía ser un cobrador real, me estaba cansando. Por la mañana Puck y yo decidimos separarnos en dos caminos diferentes fingiendo ser los cobradores de impuestos, partiendo desde los puntos de destino. Puck fue en el otro carruaje, con 4 jinetes, y unos soldados más dentro del carruaje en caso de emboscada. Mientras yo me dirigía por otro camino solo con dos soldados y el conductor de mi carruaje, ya que por aquí no había ningún antecedente de robo

Pasaba el rato y no podría estar más aburrido, no entendía como Wes podía resistir este trabajo, ansiaba que de una vez vengan unos ladrones a "asaltarme" y acabar con esa misión. Ya que el tiempo me sobraba aquí, empecé a preocuparme si Cooper había llevado las invitaciones a los reinos vecinos exitosamente, cada vez que pienso en él añoro mis recuerdos familiares antes de ese incidente, desearía poder tener la dicha de una familia como la que tuve, llena de amor.

Se hacía ya el mediodía y ningún rastro, un pequeño bache y unos ruidos extraños me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos.

-¿Está todo bien Marco?¿Marco?.- El conductor no contestaba, y el carruaje seguía moviéndose, ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Iba a salir del carruaje saltando por la puerta y en eso vi el estuche en mi cinturón ¡Estaba brillando! Saque lo más rápido posible para cerciorarme que fuese la cuchilla de verdad, y lo era. ¿Hace cuanto que estaba brillando y no me di cuenta? El castaño debe estar cerca, pero no puedo abandonar la misión, no ahora. El carruaje dejo de moverse.

\- A ver se que estas allí, baja rápido y entrega el oro que robaste.- Definitivamente era un ladrón ¿Pero acaso él me dijo ladrón?

-¡Inténtalo!.- Salí rápidamente empujando la puerta. Caí a un lado del carruaje con mi espada en mano, levantando la vista para observar al tipo que traía una especie de mascara de telas que no dejaba fuera su rostro.

-Oh, ahm ... tú no te ves... como un cobrador.-¿Parecía sorprendido de verme o es un truco?.- Ah, déjame adivinar, esto fue un intento de emboscada ¿cierto?.-Se rió y ahora parecía un tipo de lo más rudo. Aunque su voz no era la más grave del mundo

-No será un intento de emboscada.-Me acercaba poco a poco.

-Escucha pulgarcito, hoy no estoy de un buen humor, es más, creo que me excedí con tus guardias, no estoy seguro si solo están durmiendo, así que no quisiera lastimar ese bello rostro que tienes.

-¿En serio? Gracias... ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!.-Estaba estrangulándome por ello ¿cómo pude decir eso sin pensar?, no me pasaba esto desde... desde...

-Oh vaya, estas sonrojado... y para ser un soldado eres muy nervioso, es humillante.-Dijo riéndose, me acerqué bruscamente acorralándolo en el carruaje apuntando con mi espada su pecho.

-No soy un simple soldado, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, caballero de la cort...

-¿Caballero? Entonces es aún más humillante.-Lo escuche reírse de nuevo. Por alguna razón la presencia y personalidad de este tipo no me hacía pensar con claridad, no me tenía miedo cuando en el pueblo nadie me retaba a alguna lucha.-Será mejor que bajes tu espada, no queremos ver sangre aquí ¿o si?.-

-Se ve que eres un tipo razonable y muy gracioso, puedo atravesarte ahora mismo pero prefiero solo conocer cierta información ladronzuelo, ¿Por qué roban al reino? No sé si sepas pero estamos en una guerra y necesitamos el apoyo de todos para poder ganarla, ustedes solo están perjudicando a nuestro pueblo.

-Al parecer no me escuchaste cuando te llamé ladrón. Tú más que nadie deberías conocer esta realidad y los abusos que se cometen, pero al parecer solo eres un títere de su rey ambicioso.

-Como te atreves a insultar al rey Smythe, es un hombre honorable que está luchando por su pueblo, se necesita ese dinero para no caer en esta guerra.

-De todas formas, seguirás pensando que yo soy el ladrón.- El chico rápidamente abrió la puerta del carruaje impidiendo el pase de mi espada y empezó a correr hacia el bosque mientras lo empecé a seguir.

-No huirás, ¡regresa!.- Era rápido, dudé que lo alcanzaría, de repente él paro en seco sin entender por qué lo hizo, me abalancé encima de él sin pensarlo y caímos juntos en dirección de una cascada hacia el lago, mientras caíamos la tela que cubría al chico se deslizó y pude ver su rostro, su bello rostro. Todo se volvió oscuro.

XXXXX

 **Pov Kurt**

Salí del agua, por suerte no me golpeé con algo al caer. Busqué a mi alrededor pero aquel ojimiel no estaba. Me zambullí a buscarlo, estaba hundiéndose por el peso de su armadura. Llegue a él y empecé a sacarlo del lago. Estaba desmayado pero respiraba, me tome un segundo para ver su rostro, ¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación al verlo? En el momento en que salió por la puerta del carruaje, me quede estático al ver su rostro... sus rizos azabaches, su piel un poco rasposa por los rastros de barba, sus ojos avellana llenos de ira, pero en el trasfondo había dolor ¿Quién eres Blaine?

Mientras lo observaba, encontré una mancha de sangre proveniente de su clavícula, si lo dejaba aquí desangrándose es posible que muera. Con una cuchilla arranque un trozo de mi capa para hacerle presión a la herida. Di un silbido agudo para llamar a Luna, quizás tarde un poco en llegar por la bajada a este lugar. Me puse a pensar en lo raro que era haber salvado al hombre que me amenazó y que casi me mata al caer a este lugar, me reí por ello. Algo en él era extraño, sobretodo cuando se puso nervioso en el encuentro, era como un deja vú para mí.

Al momento llegó Luna y le puse una nota para que avisará a Robin que hoy no iría al campamento por un inconveniente rizado y si se preguntan por qué no lo llevo allá, es que nadie puede conocer la localización del campamento y menos un caballero del rey. Levante al muchacho para llevarlo a la pequeña cueva que había en frente del lago, tenía que conseguir algunas cosas para curarle esa herida así que lo deje allí. Esto no era lo que planeaba con despejar mi mente, pero me conformaba, así que me puse en marcha.

XXXXXX

 **Pov Blaine**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor en mi brazo que estaba vendado. Era de noche, me encontraba en una cueva y había una fogata al costado. Intentaba moverme cuando escuche una voz afuera, alguien estaba tarareando una melodía muy hermosa. { ( ) (youtu.) (be/) (D7gx-) (NdYEu4) }

Me levante en su búsqueda y al salir pude ver al castaño, estaba en una roca cerca de la cascada mirando al agua, se veía en paz. De golpe todo vino a mi mente, ¡EL LADRÓN! ¡EL CASTAÑO! eran el mismo, no sabía qué hacer solo empecé a acercarme...

El castaño volteó de repente, se veía muy hermoso bajo la luz de la luna.

-Despertaste, soldado.-Sonrió un poco.-No querrás arrestarme de nuevo ¿o sí?

-Yo... este, solo quería agradecerte por curarme y la venda.

-No hay problema, solo no intentes perseguirme de nuevo.- Solté una risa corta, su voz estaba calmada en comparación con lo que sucedió por la tarde.

-Tú... tú fuiste al castillo aquella noche.-Lo vi un poco sorprendido.

-Entonces tú eras al que clave en la puerta.-Dijo riéndose.-Entiendo ahora por qué me parecías familiar.

-No, sí me conoces de antes, nos conocimos hace mucho en mi pueblo. Sé que eres tú aquel castaño.- Su rostro se puso dudoso.

-¿Pueblo? ¿Nos conocimos?

-Siempre me pregunte donde estabas, pensé que habías muerto en el incendio. Pero estas aquí.- Mi voz se escuchó un poco entrecortada por la tristeza en mi interior. Vi al castaño muy sorprendido de lo que dije.

-¿¡Sabes lo que paso en aquel incendio!? ¿Tú me... me conociste allí? ¿Cómo?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?.-

-Perdí la memoria de quien era antes del incendió, no tengo ningún recuerdo.-Eso lo explicaba todo, el por qué no me reconoció.-¿Quién eres Blaine?

-Soy el chico que salvaste hace 11 años en aquel pueblo, me salvaste de esos soldados y yo no pude hacer lo mismo por ti, lo lamento tanto.- Vi al castaño en shock por lo que dije, me acerqué para abrazarlo fuerte.-Me alegra tanto que hallas sobrevivido.

-¿Quién era yo Blaine? Debes contarme lo que pasó, ¿mis padres? ¿Cómo me llamaba?

-Nunca me llegaste a decir tu nombre, solo fue poco el tiempo que interactuamos juntos.

-En la capa que tenía cuando me encontraron, esta bordado "Kurt", siempre asumieron que ese era mi nombre, pero no estoy seguro.

-Bueno nosotros nos conocimos...

Empecé a contarle cobre como nos conocimos, sobre como él estaba solo...las empanadillas, también le hable sobre mí y mi familia, hasta la horrible masacre que hubo cuando atacaron el pueblo, por causa del rey Burt...

-Entonces, ya era un huérfano antes del incendio.-Sonaba dolido.

-Nunca me contaste lo que paso con tus padres, aun debes averiguar eso Kurt. Quizás recuperando tu memoria...

-Lo intenté sabes, esa fue la razón por la visita de ayer en el palacio, un oráculo me dijo que encontraría mi memoria allá.

-¿Qué te dijo que buscaras?

-Solo que algo me guiaría, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo.-El silencio era incomodo, creo que para ambos...

-¿Qué fue de ti después del incidente? No me lo has dicho aún...

Conversábamos por un buen rato sobre lo que fue de nosotros después del ataque, omití hacerle preguntas del porqué robaba, no era el momento...

-Creo que debes descansar, aun sigues lastimado.

-Tienes razón, solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de saber que estés bien Kurt.-Sonrió en respuesta y me dirigí a la fogata a descansar, no creí que de verdad lo encontraría, sentía como una parte de mi alegría volvía a mi ser, aunque no del todo. Aun había preguntas y respuestas que debía obtener...

Lo miré antes de cerrar los ojos, aquel niño que me salvó lo hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo dejaré ir.


	7. Las dudas del príncipe

**Pov Sebastian**

 _Esa misma noche_

Ya Íbamos regresando de Ohio, lo que paso allá me dejo perplejo...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _El día anterior_

Estábamos a una hora de llegar a Ohio para la supervisión, nos tomó un día entero en llegar. Había convencido a Sam de desviarme por un atajo para llegar antes a Ohio.

-Está seguro Majestad.

-Sin cuestionarme Sam. No permitas que me sigan cuando me separe del grupo ¿entendido?.

-Sí señor.

Al momento me separé por otra ruta sin que se diesen cuenta. Tome un atajo para llegar antes a la ciudad y me cambié de ropa para parecer un simple poblador extranjero. Me dirigí a la pequeña ciudad de Ohio y lo primero que vi fue una casa completamente quemada a sus afueras, y muchas más en lo que adentra a la ciudad. El escenario era devastador, alcancé a ver algunas personas fallecidas y a otros con vida en desgracia. Eran pocas, supuse que cuando el ejército de Burt se retiró, se llevó a muchos pobladores de la ciudad para evitar su muerte, pero no pudo llevarse a todos. Me acerque a un señor que estaba sentado en un banquillo, lucía acabado.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?.-Se lo dije de la manera más tranquila posible.

-Fue Smythe ...mi... mi familia.- Sentí un nudo en la garganta, él lloraba sin cesar.

-Que horrible, lo siento tanto.

-¡¿Por qué nos hace esto?!.-Gritó el hombre impotente, golpeando el suelo.-Nuestro reino jamás hizo nada en contra de ellos.- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? Ellos fueron los que empezaron la guerra.

-Disculpe que no conozca sobre eso, no soy de por aquí. ¿Por qué empezó todo este conflicto señor?

-El rey Smythe... declaró la guerra hace 11 años luego de que unos soldados atacaran un pequeño pueblo suyo, pero nadie en nuestro reino cree que haya sido por órdenes de Burt... siempre fue un rey muy benevolente y honorable.- Aunque lo escuchaba entrecortado, no pude evitar abrir mis ojos de repente ¿Benevolente? ¿Honorable?.

-¿Su rey era muy bueno?.

-Lo sigue siendo, este reino siempre ha sido muy fructífero desde que entró al trono, incluso después de perder a su primer hijo, siempre dio lo mejor para nosotros. Cuando estalló la guerra, solo se dedicaba a defender nuestras tierras y pertenencias. La presión de muchos de nosotros también lo obligó a contraatacar. Pero él nunca, nunca haría algo como eso. La guerra solo nos quita lo que más amamos, antes de ayer perdí a mi familia ¿Qué me queda para vivir?.

Era difícil creer cada palabra que decía este hombre ¿será verdad lo que decia? ¿Entonces quién mando atacar nuestro reino?, quizás el rey Hummel les mintió a su pueblo de que él no fue, si es lo más probable, aunque la seguridad con la que este hombre afirmaba la nobleza de su Rey me puso en duda, incluso sin siquiera conocerlo. Sentía un hueco en mi ser mientras lo veía llorar por su familia, habían unas pocas personas más dentro de la pequeña ciudad y tengo por seguro que cada uno de ellos perdió un ser valioso en este horrible encuentro.

Se empezaron a oír caballos acercándose, supuse que era nuestro pabellón.

-Debe irse señor, las tropas del Rey Smythe ya llegan... usted no tiene nada que ver con esto, sálvese.

-Si es un buen rey entonces no mataran a ningún poblador, puesto que ya vencieron en esta batalla. Quizás solo reclamen esta tierra.- Se lo dije en sentido de promesa puesto que no dejare que maten a alguien más en este lugar.

-Ojala sus plegarias sean escuchadas señor.-

Los caballos ingresaron a Ohio y no me quedaba otra opción que irme antes de ser descubierto.

Me apresuré a salir de aquel lugar, había gato encerrado en todo esto. Después del reclamo del lugar, deberé sacar mis propias cuentas.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

¿Será cierto que Burt no movió un dedo para iniciar este conflicto? O quizás solo fue la impotencia y odio del momento de aquel sujeto.

Al llegar al palacio mi padre estaba esperándome en el salón principal. Y ordenó a los guardias que nos dejasen a solas para poder conversar.

-Sebastian me desobedeciste al no ir a la reunión aquel día, pero me alegra que te inmiscuyas en los asuntos reales al reclamar lo que nos pertenece.

-Padre lo lamento, creí que era conveniente ir a la supervisión de Ohio para probar mi liderazgo y a la vez me hizo darme cuenta que tenías razón, debemos vencer a como dé lugar en esta guerra para salvar ambos pueblos de ese infeliz rey.- Fingir algo era mi fuerte. Necesito estar seguro de lo que sucedió en aquella época y solo hay una persona en el palacio que estuvo en aquel lugar, Blaine.

-Estas madurando hijo y eso es bueno. Ahora a lo más importante, quiero hablarte del baile que como sabrás el objetivo es buscar una princesa a la que puedas desposar en tu cumpleaños número 20.

-¿Qué? ¡No!.- En que diablos esta pensando.

-¿Cómo?

-Ap mmm no crees que es muy pronto para ello, mi cumpleaños es en medio año.-Si no le sigo la corriente será peor.

-Necesitas estar comprometido desde ahora y eso también fortalecerá nuestras relaciones con el reino involucrado.

-¿Cuándo será el baile?.-

-La próxima semana y cambia esa cara, ya verás que te gustara una de tantas prin...-Tocaron la puerta al salón para mis suerte.

-Adelante.

-Mi señor, buenas noches.

-¿Que sucede Puck?.

-Es Blaine señor, el carruaje en el que iba fue emboscado, encontramos a los hombres heridos, según el conductor Blaine fue siguiendo a un bandido hacia el bosque.

-¿Dónde está Blaine? ¿Lo atrapó? ¿Atrapó al bandido?

-No señor, hasta ahora él no ha regresado.

-Podría estar rastreando su guarida, esperemos a que vuelva con información.

-Padre, me retiro a descansar.

-Está bien Sebastian.

Los deje conversando en el salón, ya que Blaine no estaba aquí no tenía caso buscarlo. Wes es otro de los que estuvieron presentes aquel día pero no se encuentra por ahora en la ciudad. Algo me dice que si doy con el "verdadero culpable" mi padre no tendrá motivos para seguir con esta lucha y todo habrá acabado o quizás solo le estoy dando vueltas al asunto y Burt de verdad merece morir.


	8. Trato hecho

**Pov Kurt**

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Sí que fue una larga noche, no pude pegar un ojo por lo que sucedió, era muy extraño este asunto de Blaine (quien seguía dormido) y aunque ayer estuve emocionado por encontrar a alguien que me conoció en el pasado, ahora solo me siento con más dudas, al parecer nadie me conocía excepto por él y me pregunto si acaso estuve solo todo el tiempo ¿Qué paso? ¿Mis padres donde estaban? Quizás no me deseaban o algo les paso cuando era muy pequeño.

En eso volteé a chequear a Blaine y noté en su ceño que incluso estando dormido mostraba tristeza, él perdió todo en aquella masacre y los recuerdos del suceso deben estar atormentándolo incluso en sueños, su madre, padre y amigos se esfumaron... tal vez es una señal de que no debo conocer mi pasado... de que mis recuerdos podrían solo brindarme dolor... ¡Demonios Kurt no eres un chiquillo! ¡Al diablo con eso! Acabas de dar un buen avance al encontrarte con Blaine, por lo menos es una pequeña pista. No te detengas por un pensamiento estúpido.

¿Qué sigue ahora? Blaine es un caballero por lo que veo leal al rey, eso no ayuda puesto que soy un ladrón y aunque parece ser cierto que nos conocimos hace mucho, no puedo confiar en él, podría no solo arriesgarme sino también a nuestro campamento.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Dios!

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, solo...

-No. No lo sientas, solo estuve pensando... y bueno... hasta que despertaste.- Empezó el silencio, ese silencio incómodo, quizás no se dio cuenta de lo que pasa pero es mejor evitarlo.- ¿Estas mejor?

-Ow, aamm... creo que ya puedo caminar con libertad y mi brazo estará bien.

-Bien, entonces... podré llevarte a las afueras de la capital y de allí en adelante será tu camino al palacio, toma tus cosas y súbelas en Luna, saldremos de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¡No! espera, yo... yo esperaba hablar más contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?.- Volteé a mirarlo.

-Bueno, no quiero sonar rudo pero som... fuimos amigos en el pasado y hoy nos reencontramos, no crees que eso signifique algo.-

-Esto es incómodo Blaine, mira anoche me deje llevar por el entusiasmo, hablamos un poco... pero debemos ver la realidad ahora.

-¿Que tú eres un ladrón y yo un miembro de la corte?

-¡Exacto! lo entendiste claro, sube.- Subí sus cosas a Luna y le di una mirada para que accediese.

-Como quieras, pero sabes que no me callaré en el camino, hay mucho que decir.-Dijo mientras le ayudaba a subir.

-Solo no me hagas arrepentir de haberte salvado.

* * *

 **Pov Normal**

Ya iban a mitad del camino donde cabalgaba un Kurt no muy feliz por el inacabable cuestionario del ojimiel...

-Entonces, te dedicas a robar carruajes reales e irrumpir en palacios para no llevarte nada en absoluto.- Kurt lo miro extraño ya que ayer le dijo que fue al palacio para recuperar su memoria, quizás no le puso mucha atención.

-Si básicamente es lo que hago, así como tú el dejar escapar a un bandido y verse salvado por el mismo.

-Fue suerte lo del lago, pudiste ser tú el que chocara en las rocas y yo el que te salvara.

-Dudo que hubiese tenido el mismo trato que te di si eso hubiese pasado-

-¡Hey! Si te habría sacado de allí.

-Te creo, pero quizás estaría ahora encadenado siendo llevado al palacio a mi ejecución por mis "malas acciones" en contra del rey.

-Ja! ya te debía la vida una vez y mi deuda se saldaría dejándote libre, es cuestión de honor y código.

-¿Por eso te dieron el título de caballero?

-Es suficiente, entiendo que no me dirás nada acerca de tus amigos, cómplices o lo que sea acerca de ti, pero ¿Por qué entrar al palacio y ni siquiera ir tras la bóveda real o el rey mismo?.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo de ayer? Te dije que fue por mi memoria.

-Para mí eso no tiene sentido, ¿que podrías haber hallado allá? ¿Qué buscabas exactamente?.

-No lo sé...no lo entenderías.

-Oh vamos dímelo, he tratado con miles de delincuentes y conocido los propósitos más extraños.

-Entonces no hay razón para enterarse de un propósito tonto y sin chiste.

Blaine resoplo, ya se estaba cansando de la forma en que el castaño desviaba todas sus preguntas, era obvio que no iba a decirle nada al sujeto que se supone debe encerrarlo en una prisión, ayer le hablo sobre las personas que lo rescataron (sus padres ahora) pero nunca dijo un solo nombre ni un lugar. Blaine no solo quería conocerlo por su pasado sino que creía que podría sacarlo de ese mal camino, si un soldado lo atrapara seria su fin y no podría hacer nada.

-Mira Kurt seré directo esta vez.-El cambio de tono en su voz era claro y Kurt lo noto.-Quiero ayudarte, es difícil la vida en estos tiempos de guerra pero si es dinero o un lugar para vivir lo que necesitas haría lo posible par...

-Te dije que no hicieras preguntas o comentarios estúpidos, no es oro o un lugar lo que busco.

-Entonces ¿Por qué asaltan los carruajes reales? ¿Por qué entraste al castillo? Dímelo y prometo callarme por el resto del camino.

-La oferta es tentadora sabes.- Algo en Blaine le inspiraba confianza, su mirada profunda era...¡Rayos en que piensas Kurt!

-¿Y bien?.- Kurt paro a Luna cerca del río, bajo de ella mientras el ojimiel lo miraba expectante.

-Baja que necesitamos cambiar esa venda.- El ojimiel no estaba alegre de ser ignorado pero se dejó ayudar a bajar y se dirigieron al río. El castaño le ayudo a quitarse la venda y a lavarla en el río.

Era un momento peculiar para el ojimiel, esa forma en la que el castaño lo curaba, su energía, había olvidado ese sentir tan cálido de una persona. Él siempre se había cerrado a cualquier tipo de emoción o sentimiento grande, incluso cuando Cooper lo encontró y se volvieron a hablar, en él solo cabía una cosa en mente y era Burt. Cada vez que había un cumpleaños, nacimiento o celebración en el palacio él pasaba horas y horas pensando en el pasado, los recuerdos que siempre lo acechaban como pesadillas, el futuro, ansiando el día en el que viera la cara de su enemigo y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo...

-Auch! ¿Qué haces?.-Dijo Blaine mientras el castaño echaba algo en su herida.

-Es algo que ayudará a sanar tu herida.

-Por cómo se siente... ¡ah! Creo que quieres matarme... ¡auch cuidado!.-Con ese comentario el castaño soltó una sonrisa.-No es gracioso.

-Fui al palacio para poder recuperar mi memoria como te lo había dicho, el oráculo de mi familia lo dijo, quería recuperarla porque me sentía vacío, sentía que había algo más para lo que estoy destinado.

-Nunca había oído hablar de un oráculo, sé que las brujas existen pero no...

-Los oráculos son hechiceros o brujas que alcanzaron un determinado rol, o al menos así me lo dijo ella, creas o no es la verdad.-

-mmm dijiste que buscabas algo para recuperar tu memoria, ¿que era?

-No tengo idea, solo debía seguir mi instinto y eso me llevo a subir aquella torre donde no había nada, o quizás si había algo solo que un soldado metiche vino a fastidiarlo todo.

-Caballero, y por si no te diste cuenta es mi deber.

-¡Eso es! Dioosss como no se me ocurrió antes.-Dijo el castaño, se levantó y dirigió a Luna.-¡Sígueme!

-¿Qué sucede?.-Blaine se paró y fue hacia él.

-Tú.-Señalando al ojimiel.

-¿Yo?.-Blaine se veía un poco confundido.

-Sí, me ayudaras a entrar al castillo nuevamente para poder buscar lo que deba encontrar.

-Oh no, no va pasar, no no... si sospechan que eres un ladrón te harían trizas y lo peor, a mí también, por arriesgar la seguridad del rey.

-Nadie me conoce en aquel lugar, solo lo haré hasta encontrar eso que necesito, además creo que tienes no una sino dos deudas de vida pendiente conmigo, y como dijiste antes ¡Honor y Código!

-Pe.. pero.-" _Diablos me atrapo_ " se dijo a sí mismo el ojimiel, era cierto lo del código, no le quedaba de otra.

-¿Trato hecho?

-Está bien, después de eso no te deberé nada y nada de acercarte demasiado al rey o al príncipe y/o hacer una maniobra peligrosa, te vigilaré.

-Ni siquiera notaran mi presencia.

-No creas que pasaras inadvertido o de espía, debo presentarte ante algunos miembros si quieres tener más libertad para buscar.

-mmm ok entonces quiero ser el humilde y apuesto campesino que te vio caer de una cascada y logró salvarte la vida trayéndote al reino a salvo...- Dijo sonriente mientras subía a Luna seguido por Blaine.

-En realidad no eres nada humilde "campesino Kurt".-El castaño soltó un risa un poco más fuerte.- ¿Ahora que es gracioso?

-Jajaja, negaste lo de humilde pero no lo de apuesto.- Blaine se ruborizó un poco abriendo ligeramente la boca.

-Ap... yo no...

-Jiah!.-Luna empezó a correr haciendo que el ojimiel se sujetase fuerte del castaño. Kurt quería llegar lo más pronto posible al reino, esa era su segunda oportunidad y la aprovecharía a como dé lugar y aunque Blaine aun pensaba que no era una buena idea, ese día había sido un momento agradable en muchos años...


End file.
